dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Forest Of Memories
(Don, Jacob, Nate, Hope, Allen, Red, Blue, Stacy, and Pink are all at a lake.) (Camera moves to Pink and Blue, who are by the lake.) Pink: Wow, it's beautiful out! I feel like I haven't gotten out of the house in ages! Blue: Yeah, it's almost like- (Blue gets hit in the face with a football.) Jacob: (off screen) My bad! (Camera moves to Allen and hope at the snack bar, Hope is stuffing her face with chips and hot dogs.) Allen: because you throw like a girl! Hope: (Hit’s him over the head.) Be nice! That’s still my brother. Allen: I can't, he makes it too hard. Hope: That's what she said. (Laughs and chokes on her food) (Camera moves to Stacy and Red who are in the lake.) Stacy: I'm not wearing any clothes under here! Red: Me neither! (Red and Stacy start frenching each other.) Nate: GET A ROOM! Red: not a fucking chance! (Red splashes some water witch lands on Hope.) Hope: UH! FUCK YOU RED! Red: Yeah, I know you wanna fuck me! Nate: What did you just say to my little sister? (Camera moves to Don and Jacob who are throwing a football back and forth.) Jacob: IT’S NOT EVEN FAIR YOU'RE USING YOUR POWERS! Don: it’s not against the rules! Jacob: uh! (Throws the ball hard, and it goes into the forest.) Ops. Don: damn it. I'll go get it. (Don walks into the forest, which is dark and creepy with animal noises in the background.) Don: Hello? (Shrugs and walks deeper into the forest to find a ray of sunshine with her ball in the middle of it.) Sweet! (Don goes to grab the ball but a yellow hand reaches down and grabs it first.) Um, Sorry but that was my - (Don looks up to see it was a yellow women with long hair. And her eyes widen) It's - it's you! How? It-- can't... what? Lady: Don, did you really think I was gone? Don: I saw you-- you were... Why can't I read your mind? Lady: You were never able to. And you can see me now, can't you? Don: is it really you? .... Mom? Lady: come with me. (She reaches a hand out to Don) Don: (looks up and grabs her hand.) Lady: (demonic voice) Gullible little brat! (Her eyes become red and her color turns to a brownish yellow.) Don: (eyes widen.) NO! (Don kicks the lady’s hand, and gets free from her grasp.) Lady: (still demonic voice.) You think you’ll beat me like that? I KNOW YOU! I am your biggest threat and biggest secret. Don: I don’t care what you are; no one can play with my emotions like that. You’ve kept me down my whole life, LEAVE ME ALONE! (Don grabs the lady's hand and flips her into the ray of sun.) Lady: (who is now burning from the sun.) You may have beaten me in this form, but I’ll be back. You’re never free from your destiny. This is why you will do what you are destine to do. You’re a monster. And thanks to you, you’re friends are doomed. (She burns into ash and is blown away be the wind.) Don: (Looks into the ray of sun and her eyes begin to tear up.) I know you'll be back, someday. (Don covers her face and begins to cry.) (Jacob comes into the forest looking for her.) Jacob: Don? You've been looking for that ball forever what are- (Jacob sees Don crying.) Oh no.. Don? you okay? (Jacob pulls Don into a hug) It's okay, it's over. I'm here for you. Don: (Looks up with teary eyes) Thanks. (Gets up and throws grabs the ball.) Good luck getting the ball back now! (Runs out of the forest) Jacob: Not fucking fair! -End (After credits) (A dark figure is wathcing through Don a small TV.) Dark figure: One thing, ONE THING I asked you to do. GET THE GIRL. It shouln't be this hard! (He lookes at the TV again, but on the screen is a peach girl inside a science facility tube.) Besides, i think i found someone who can take her down. (laughes evely as the camera zooms into the peach girl.) -Real end. Category:Episodes